Persamaan!
by Yuka Ai
Summary: Yeah, hanya sedikit persamaan Minato, Kushina, dan tentu saja.. Naruto.


_**Persamaan!**_

_**...**_

Persamaan antara Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, dan Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

'Naruto' by Masashi Kishimoto.

Disini, author bikin Jiraiya jadi 'saksi'.

Rin ama Obito, menikah di Konoha dan menjadi 'saksi' juga. Sama seperti Kakashi.

...

1\. Ketiga-nya sama-sama pernah mencorat-coret patung Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kushina)

Kushina mengambil cat semprot 'pink' yang ada dikantungnya, kemudian menyemprotkan-nya ke kedua pipi Minato (tentu saja patung!), kemudian mengambil cat kuas berwarna merah, dan kuasnya kemudian mengecat bagian bibir.

Ia tertawa puas, 'Rasakan!' Batinnya.

Sementara itu, rakyat Konoha melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan istri Yondaime itu terhadap patung Yondaime.

"HUAA! KUSHINA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Minato meraung melihat patungnya, ia nampak seperti waria, demi Tuhan!

"Memberimu make-up," ucap Kushina dengan watados.

"HUAAAA!" Jeritnya lagi, rasanya ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sandaime Hokage dulu.

Sementara Jiraiya, yang sedang makan dango tertawa terbahak. Membuat Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Kushina-sensei berseni juga, ya." Obito berujar.

Sementara itu, Rin dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

(Minato)

Minato (12 tahun) tertawa puas melihat hasil karyanya. Patung wajah Sandaime benar-benar hancur.

Wajahnya berubah jadi pink. Dengan lipstik orange (karena kekurangan cat), pipi berwarna merah.

Seluruh rakyat Konoha menganga sekaligus melotot, sementara itu.. Jiraiya, yang kebetulan melihatnya sweatdrop. "Calon muridku lumayan juga," ucapnya.

(Naruto)

Naruto tertawa keras melihat 'hasil karya'-nya. "HAHAHA! Sekarang aku orang paling berani di Konoha! Tidak ada orang lain yang berani berbuat begini pada patung Sarutobi-jiji!" Serunya.

Oh, Naruto. Kau. Sepenuhnya. Salah. Kenapa? Karena, kita semua tau kalau Minato Namikaze pernah melakukan hal ini, dulu.

Minato dan Kushina yang berada diruang Hokage nyengir, "Itu anak kami." mereka berucap.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sementara itu, Jiraiya tertawa keras diruangan Hokage (juga).

"Kalau begini terus, usiaku bisa mencapai 100 tahun." Jiraiya berucap ditengah tawanya.

Hiruzen tersenyum kecut, kesal setengah mati. Namun, kemudian dia ikut tertawa bersama muridnya, "HAHAHA!"

'Dia memang anak kalian, Minato.. Kushina... Sama-sama ngeselin!' Batin Hiruzen.

Sementara itu, 3 ANBU yang mengawasi Naruto melepas topeng mereka. Lagian, mereka tidak mengawasi kalau Naruto ada dikeramaian seperti ini.. awalnya hanya iseng, eh.. malah dapat bioskop gratis.

"Aku yakin kalau Fugaku-jii-san masih hidup, dia pasti jantungan. Anak dari sahabatnya dan sahabat istrinya, benar-benar mirip orang tuanya. Miris,'" ucap Obito (Owl).

"Kau benar, Obito." Kakashi (Dog) berkata sambil mengangguk.

"Ingat saat Jiraiya-ero-sennin bercerita kalau Minato-sensei saat masih muda pernah menghancurkan patung wajah Hiruzen-jiji?" Tanya Rin (Fish).

"Ingat," balas kedua temannya.

"Ingat saat Kushina-sensei menghancurkan patung wajah Minato-sensei dan Minato-sensei meraung sejadi-jadinya hingga terdengar keseluruh pelosok desa?"

"Tentu saja," Obito dan Kakashi mulai cekikikan.

"Berarti, yang dilakukan Naruto hanya sedikit lebih ekstrim karena ditambah 'Duo Senju' disebelah sana," seketika itu juga, tawa ketiganya pecah.

"HAHAHA!"

...

2\. Ketiganya sama-sama memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan 'Ero-sennin'.

(Minato)

Ia menatap pria dihadapannya ini, ia baru saja melindunginya dari rombongan wanita yang mengetahui kalau dia mengintip.

"Ero-sennin," ucapnya pada pria itu (Jiraiya).

"Apa?! Aku ini Jiraiya! Sennin katak yang.."

"Mesum," disela dengan mudahnya oleh Minato.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Maka, dimulailah kejar-kejaran satu desa oleh Minato dan Jiraiya. Lumayan, lah.. bioskop gratis, batin rakyat Konoha.

(Kushina)

Ia menatap pria tua yang mengintipnya ini dengan kesal, "Ero-sennin..." geramnya.

Rambutnya berubah menjadi seperti ekor Kyuubi. "Kemari kau!"

Huep!

Tertangkap.

Ia menarik kerah baju Jiraiya, membuat Jiraiya pucat pasi. Ia menggunakan rambutnya untuk mencekik Jiraiya, "Grr..."

BUGH!

"PERGI KAU JAUH-JAUH!"

Malang sekali nasib Hiruzen hari ini *eh?*. Iya, dia sedang berjalan dekat jendela dan... BUGH! Terlempar jauh.

(Naruto)

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh! Dasar Ero-sennin!" Ini tentu membuat Jiraiya kesal.

Sementara itu, Minato mengangguk. "Iya! Benar sekali, Naruto! Dia memang Ero-sennin!"

'Minato sialan!' Dalam hati, Jiraiya sibuk memaki sang Hokage muda tersebut.

"Ero-sennin."

"Ya?" Balas Jiraiya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"-'Kok rambut Ero-sennin aneh? Kayak landak!"

Dan...

"KAU BOCAH SIALAN! KEMARI KAU! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN AYAHMU!"

Bioskop gratis lagi, deh.

...

3\. Ketiganya sama-sama berbakat bikin orang kesel.

(Minato)

Minato kecil menatap Hiruzen (Hokage saat itu) dengan sebal, "Huh! Aku 'kan cuman bermain! Kakek tua jenggot!" Cepat-cepat Minato menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat ekspresi

Hiruzen.

"NAMIKAZE MINATOOOO!"

(Kushina)

Ia menatap wujud asli Kyuubi dengan senyum tersungging. "Kaa-san!" Ia segera memeluk Kyuubi.

"HEI! DASAR BOCAH SIAL! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

(Naruto)

Dia nyengir tanpa dosa, kemudian naik kepunggung Kakashi. Memaksa Kakashi memutari ruang ayahnya berkali-kali sampai Kakashi pusing.

Saat ke 30x berputar, ia menarik rambut Kakashi. "Rambut Kakashi-nii kayak Ero-sennin, kayak landak."

"ITACHI! GILIRANMU!" Ia cepat-cepat memberikan Naruto, dan Naruto segera naik kepunggung Itachi.

"30x putaran juga ya, Itachi-nii!"

Saat ke 23x putaran, Naruto menarik kuncir rambut Itachi. "Rambut Itachi-nii kayak buntut kuda."

"HUAAA! JANGAN SENTUH ITU, NARUTO!"

Sementara itu, sang Yondaime Hokage hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ANBU dari klan Hatake dan Uchiha itu dipermalukan oleh anaknya, kasian deh lo.

THE END

Humornya kerasa, gak? Abisnya, Yuchan gak berbakat bikin Humor XD!

Sorry kalau jelek, tapi.. Boleh minta reviewnya, nggak?


End file.
